In general, there has been a great deal of research and development interest in using carbon nanotubes (e.g., single walled carbon nanotubes or SWNTs) as device elements for a host of applications. One of the most difficult problems in the fabrication of carbon nanotube (CNT) devices is the deposition of controlled number(s) of CNTs with specific properties (e.g., including orientation) at predefined locations. If the location and properties of vertically aligned CNTs could be controlled, many important applications could be enabled in many CNT devices (e.g., integrated circuits (ICs), biomedical devices, energy cells, etc.).
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved, cost-effective and efficient systems and methods for fabricating nanotube devices. More particularly, a need remains for improved systems and methods for depositing controlled numbers of nanotubes (e.g., vertically aligned CNTs) with specific properties (e.g., including orientation) at predefined locations during the fabrication of nanotube devices. Stated another way, a need remains for improved systems and methods for controlling the location and/or properties of deposited CNTs for use with or for fabrication of CNT devices.
These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the apparatus, systems and methods of the present disclosure.